bloody mess of love
by loves-kagome-29
Summary: as she lay there in her own blood as her last words thought vocie and breath came. with her last word she said inuyasha....die!
1. you killed me now you die!

plz enjoy this and review plz

--

"SIT"the raven haired girl sceamed for her life.Over time kagome had figured out that her and inuyasha would never be and also over that time inuyasha had become deadly towerds her sometimes it ending in passing out. inuyasha had changed everyone had every since narku died the people she loved changed shippo had grown and now had kidss and a wife mirku and sango got married kirara had kids too kagome had changed into a women her hair had become long enough to reach her butt whitch had fulled out and now had a d-cup breas she stop whearing the school out fit and now whore shorts and a tank top as inuyasha had told her too but she soon stopped

"bitch get back here i own you" inuyasha called pulling himself out of the creater. kagome stoped dead how dare he say that he had kikyo they where mates and he said THAT

"inuyasha you do not own me more like i own you i-" her words where cut short by inuyasha. he backed heaned he and now was killing her

as she lay on the ground her last words,last thoughts,last breath,last bits of streath,last time to hear he voice she pulled an arrow out as her last words came...

"inuyasha...DIE!"

so how u like um im delating inuyasha musical soon so go read that while u can ok review


	2. becouse i loved you

because i loved you

by dashawnna

i die becouse of you

i die becouse you hurt me

i die becouse i let you

my death was your falut

yet you fell no pain

only i fell the pain

the pain of my death

the pain in my heart

the pain i get from the cuts u cased

but the most inportent pain i get is

the pain of loving you

i loved you

your hurt me

i loved you

you cause me pain

i love you

you make me shea tears

i love you

you kill me

my death,

my pain,

my hate,

my tears,

my love,

brought this too me

but also so did you

my death was brought becouse

i

dip

my blood falls

love

dip

the blood on your claws fall

dip

only one dip left

dip

i collasped

...

no more dips

im dead

becouse i loved you


	3. the goddess in kagome

ok this one is ok i guess i rushed hope u like

--

sesshomuru walked into the forest the smell of blood had drawn him.then that is when her heard it "inuyasha...DIE" as he walked to the clearing he smelled blood and lots of it he could tell it was his brouthers wench but, also he could smell inuyasha blood he wondered had something killed inuyasha or...someone. his white hair blowed in the wind in the clearing the wench lay dead and inuyasha was bleeding badly he looked as if he had only a few breaths,thoughts,words,and life was slowly slipping from away

"half- breed what has happened

dip

now you fill my pain

tears fall from your eys

the table have change

dip

the blood falls off you

dip

i have my revange

dip

but im not done

dip i fell no more pain for you

dip

i

dip

still

dip

love

dip

you

dip

but i make you fell pain

dip

two dips left

dip

goodbye

dip

inuyasha

you coolipes

...

no more blood can fall

your dead

but yet my love for you

saves you

yet my hate kills you

but,

i must move on

as sesshomuru looked over kagomes dead body he had concluded that his brouther had indeed did this. then a bright pink light shot our of kagome body. as she floted back down she screamed bloody muder(pun not intened) when kagome was standing fully sesshomuru was in awe some how inuyasha was alive and he had two arm...wait TWO now this being sesshomuru made no emoion on his face but inside he was jumping for joy then he looked at kagome she had long blond like hair light blue eyes peach skin that looked so soft an milky he just wanted to touch she had a long flowing white dress on that had a slit in the right leg .all in all she was betiuful. inuyasha had thought so to and desided to step in and mess up the moment of kagome and sesshomuru staring contest

"hey bastared get away from kagome"iinuyasha screamed will pulling out his sored and charged ontill kagome step in":kagome you big baka what are you doing" kagome looked at him bored and held one emoion...

hate

i moved on

but,

it dosnt mean

that i cant hate you

but,

it dose mean

that i can never

love you

and you can never

hurt me agin

review


	4. why did you betry me inuyasha!

last time

--

_half breed what has haapened_

_dip _

_you collpies_

_your dead_

_yet my love saves you_

_kagome u big baka what are you doing"_

_she held one emoton hate_

--

"kagome"inuysaha wishpered to her and tryed to hug her but she stoped him by kicking him in the one place a man dosnt want to be hit(A/N:he he he had to do that to inu-inu lol) he looked you at her confused at the lack of emoton and how powerful that kick had been he might have to see a doctor after that one

"inuyasha...you useless half breed now you fell sad and now you want me ha go to that clay bitch that you love and think is better then me inuyahsa eather you leave now or i shall not hestated to kill you ...half-breed" inuyasha was a littel taken back by this he always thought kagome loved him and for her to say that was crule thow he new he desevered it he and killed kagome

_"wait i killed kagome that means she is dead and she cant pick on kikyo"_inuyasha thought with happeness and sadness_ "but i casused the death of her just like i caused kikyo's"_ sadness felled his mind as narku had made himself look like him and got them both killed,well, inuyasha wasnt killed he dosnt think

"kagome you dead like kikyo so you cant pick on her"his voice held joy but when he looked into kagome eyes so much fliced throw them mostly sadness and hate

"inuyasha how can you fill so..so happy you are the one who killed me..the one who beat me...the one that made me one of the dead amonge the living"her blond bangs covered her eyes you could her the sadness in her voice she looked up with tears the threating to fall "why did you betray me inuyasha"she screamed at inuyasha

"kik...kikyo"inuyasha whispered as memories came back but now he felt gulit he relized he called her kikyo but befor he could say anything kagome was slowly walking away"ka..KAGOME!"inuyasha screamed but it was to late she was gone both were gone he just now relized how stupied he had been to make a promish to kikyo to never let her down and she gets kill by 'him' and make the same promish to kagome and she gets kill by him and now is the dead among the living but, she wasnt made out of dirt and wasnt cold her eyes still held emotion and she was warm and he skin was sillky he was about to turn away when sesshomuru said something,something so cold and evil for once he was afired but what scared him the most was sesshomuru voice held one emotion...fear "_what is he so afred of could it be...kagome"_

how you like so far ok so review the chapter had more ..well detalies anyway review


	5. Rembering a broken promies

last time

--

_sesshomuru held one emoiton...fear_

inuyasha looked into his brouthers eyes fear...nothing but fear was in them."sesshomuru...what has you so...scared"inuyasha asked kinda worried.what ever had this demon lord scared everyone eles new to be scared too."little brouther did you feel the mikos era...it was so cold it made my demon hide in fear...but, also it..it said it could kill us.What ever that whench is now...it's not good"inuyasha looked at sesshomuru dumfounded.kagome,his kagome couldnt be evil could she."Sesshomuru...do you mean that she cant-well- dosnt has spirtual power anymore she cant sense the jewls"sesshomuru shook his head"iie littel brother she still has spirtual powers and can sence the jewl shardes...but she is evil now...inuyasha please..be carful"this had got inuyasha,sesshomuru had told him to be carful and had said please._"kagome what have i done to you..im sorry ...but i must kill you...agin"_inuyasha thought with sorrow"sesshomuru...i need your help...help me kill kagome"inuyasha hated he had to ask him for help"iie littel brother she dosnt need to be killed,ne, if she still has spiurtal powers...she must have..good in there somewhere"he turned to walk away but stoped"inuyasha ...watch your back"he said without turning around.inuyasha to say was scared would be an understatment._"kagome...did i cause this i rember when you said you loved me and i...hurt you"_

dip

you hurt me

but i changed my mind

i dont love you

but now you want me

FLASHBACK

_kagome ran twordes inuyasha "inuyasha!" inuyasha was in a fight with munnamour (A/N:um yea dont think i spelled that right i forgot how to spell it)and so far was losing munnarmour retreated and inuyasha was left to bleed and be angery._

_dip _

_you blood falls_

_i tell you i love you_

_"inuyasha you ok...here let me fix theses banges"kagome said and reached to fix it but inuyasha grabed her hand and looked strat into her eyes and held anger"kagome..you baka why did you interfer...your werless...i...feh give me...trell me one good resone you always interfer"kagome eyes where covered by her banges she looked up at inuyasha tears threaten to fall"yea...kagome cry like you always do you are soooo stupied and werless"kagome was anger now"INUYASHA I CRY BECOUASE OF YOU I CRY FOR YOU I INTERFE BE..BECOUSE I LOVE YOU!!"kagome scremed but then relized what she said and blushed like a mad women"WELL KAGOME..YOU CAN WIPE THAT BLUSH OFF YOUR FACE BECOUSE I DONT LOVE YOU I LOVE KIKYO EVERYTIME I SEE YOU I SEE HER I DONT LOVE YOU KAGOME GET OVER IT" kagome gasped_

_you hurt me_

_i cryed tears_

_but,_

_only the ones you caused_

_"inuyasha...you big baka how could you with out me you still be pinned to the tree or dead!"kagome screamed now she was hurt by everything but revesed to let the tears fall_

_i will not give you the joy_

_of the pain you caused_

_no,_

_i will make you fell pain_

_in do time_

_inuyasha was alittle taken back but was not about to give up"KAGOME I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME THERE SO I WOULD NEVER HAD SEEN YOU UGLY FACE...IF YOU HAD NEVER CAME THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS"inuyasha screamed getting up kagome hid her eyes"inuyasha..i trusted you"_

_i trusted you_

_you betry me_

_the past replaye it self_

_as you did the same to your past love_

_"inuyasha maybe you should stop making promishes you cant keep"kagome said still hiding her eyes that is when inuyasha relized how stupied he was 'ka..kagome im sorry" he tryed to hug her she just sat him and ran"kagome...KAGOME.."_

_i fell the hurt,_

_the pain,_

_but yet you call my name_

_but,_

_i dont answer_

_you brouth this upon me_

_My love did this to me to_

_but i feel no more pain_

_only you_

_my love_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

inuyasha rembered that becouse kagome amttied she loved him you would think he forgot after all sango tryed to kill him,he still feels sore to this very day.he had made a new kagome..a kagome that was out to kill

dun dun duh omg so what you think did you like now i like kagome i just put that in there but im a kagome fan woohoo go kagome anyways review


	6. have i falling for you kagome WAIT

last time

--

_he had made a new kagome..a kagome that was out to kill_

--

As sesshomuru walked througth the forest he was in a constent battle with his demon.Every five seconds his demon would talk about that...girl...was she still human this thought had keep him from tell him self the truth he had fallen for this girl.She was stroung that he would amit but...was she humans he had a reptaion to keep.He was lord sesshomuru...the fearless demon...the...the killer of humans...the one who held no fear or emoitons..had fallen for a human...or goddess..miko...thing.Sesshomuru took a deep sigh...wait when did he start to say...this..girl was she a girll...a human..miko...goddess thing was changeing him.Rin was the only one who was able to change him ,but of course he would never admit it.This girl was brave standed up to him.his demon was right even if it was slow,but it he was sure of he had fallen for this girl.sesshomuru was brought out of his thoughts by a littel brown haed girl...yes it was rin.

"Lord sesshomuru your back..jaken was mean to rin so rin...well knocked him out"rin said hugging sesshomurus pants.sesshomuru looked down at the girl.she had long brown hair, she looked about 6,7,8 in that range she wore a pink kimono with silver flowers herbig brow eyes stared at sheesmuru..she reminded him of..kagome...WHAT since when did he call that whench by her name for more why was he thinking aboiut her so much.he patted rin on her head and she let go of his leg she smiled a big smill at him..the smile that told you that she was hiding something..but what.

"rin..what have you done"shessmouru asked but to his supries rin didnt answer but someone eles did..none othere then kagome _"great just who i wanted to see"_he thought."My my my sesshomuru is that how you speak to your daugter"kagome said with a smirk. her hair was in a ponytail,she had changed from that dress to a red one onlky this was shorter MUCH shorter it showed off her covers she also had one a mouth pice (A/N:it looked like sangos only blue) that was around her neak

"Whench what are you doing her"he asked in his normal cold voice.kagome only giggled"Why sesshomuru whhhy are you scaning my body do you like what you see"he growled at this"rin go fin jaken and stay with him"the brown eyed girl looked up at sesshomuru then at kagome"kagome my i go ..i need to find master jaken"sesshmuru was taken back by this he listened to that...whench but not him.Kagome took her eyes off of sesshomuru and smiled a warm smile at rin which only made rin smile more"yes rin..but please be safe you dont want that to happen agin ok" the littel girl nodded and ran off to fine that ugly green thing..what every he was.She watcht he girl leave then turned back to sesshomuru.She walk up to him and put her hand on his cheast he was confushed by this he rasied a pefect eyebrow.she looked up at him with simle on his face

"you know you want me sesshomuru why dont you came and...get me"she said the last part a wisper but sesshomuru heard the next thing kagome new she was being pushed up aginest the tree. she moned as sesshomur started to lick her neck his hand wondered her body and stoped at her butt and grined his hips on hers makeing her gasp his name only making him want more as he kissed her lips his hands came back up to her breast and her graped a hold of them playing with them "oh...sesshomuru..i..ah..know..y..you want m..Mee...b..b..but can..you ..handel me"and with that said kagome slipped from under sesshomuru so that she was now behind him.he was dumfounded he had let m himself go that far. kagome rubed his chest from behind and wishpered something so low a human ear cant even hear it but of course sesshomuru did"can you handel me sesshomuru"he moned she smirked and then his warmth was gone...no kagome was gone..his kagome was gone he had falling for a human,..he thinks and now couldnt handel her he took in a deep sigh and went to find rin and jaken

--

so you like now im not good at limes or lemons so dont be supriesed if there not good anyway review


	7. a slap upon a young face

last time

--

_he was fallin for a human_

_--_

somwhere

As the tall demoness walked through the forest she was 6.6 she had long ebony hair that reached her butt he eyes were bllod read kinda like kagras her hair was in a big pony tail she wore a short green skirt and a short green top that showed her stomich she had tall black boots.All in all she was beutiful.she walk throught the forest untill she cam to the tree of amigolry(A/N:i mad this up so make it sound like you want) she looked up at it with...lust and love filled in her eyes.This women had found lust in a..tree why what was so inportant that it made her lust for it the aroulsule was comeing off the tree and her.This tree was...a demoness also

"Master i have did the did i hope i made you happy"the demonees got on one knee and bowed then got up and looked at the tree she called master as if wanting something in return but it wasnt money,or gold, like most people wanted no this demoness held lust the the tree transformed into this cpuldnt be who i think it is "thank you eraia now dose sesshomuru have lust for that wrench kagome"as she sadi kagome the venom could be heard it held hate pain sorrow."hai my master please what eles can i do for you"the girl now known as eraia asked only this time her eyes flicked with emoiton.hate,sadness,lust,and hopefulness. The demoness truned her back to eraia she looked up in the sky and said"eria do you love me"eria was taken abake by this did she love her yes of coures this was her master but she was also a lover and a great one at that"yes master of course" the demoness turned around her green eyes shining in the light"good...listen to me eria make that kagome suffer like she made me you know sesshomuru loved you befor make him keep the promish..the proish to never leave you make that kagome go throw hell agin..but listen do this only after you are sure they have falling for each other do you understand"eria looked at her she wasnt sure and the demmoness could sense it eria looked at the grounded the demoness put a hand on her cheek"trust me"she said eria was about to cry but sshe nooded she wasnt sure if she could go throw the same thing agin but she agreed and kissed her lover deeply

with sesshomuru and kagome

kagome was watching the whole time so inposter was atcing like her but what eles she founed shoken was that sesshomuru felt that way aboout her. She had also wondered what had happened to that..thing and rin when she was sure the demoness was gone she went to find sesshmoru. She heard a girl crying...rin she ran to find her she didnt know why but rin felt like a dauther to her. She saw rin sesshomuru and jaken as she walked out she was wondering why rin was crying she walked over to sesshomuru he looked up at her she could only wonder what was going through his mind after that kind of kiss she could only wonder

"What now wrench"_"great its back to wrench when just a seconed agoo you where kissing me or whatever"_kagome thought kagome and sesshomuru where brought out of there thought and staring contest when rin screamed kagomes name "KAGOME"the little girl huged kagomes legs.Kagome looked at the girl the at sesshomuru who was now towlring over her "sesshomuru what did you do to her"sesshomuru went to grab rin but was blocked by kagome...fear.. he smeeled fear coming off rin and kagome senced it kagome grabed the little girl in her arms to confrount her"shh its ok rin what happened"kagome wishperedas she robed her back and glared at sesshomuru."rin...saw you and sesshomuru kiss...rin was..happ ...rin loves kagome-chan..rin asked sesshomurur-sama if kagome-chan was rin's new mother...sesshmuru-sama..said no...rin only asked why and..and sesshomuru-sama...slap rin.."kagome gasped and stared at shesshomuru in disbelive "how..how could you..you hit her "tears roled down her face sesshomuru was confused"SHE THINKS OF YOU AS A FATHER AND YOU HIT HER WHAT THE HELL IS WROUNG WITH YOU...i..ithought you had more honor then hiis..ahuh plz come with me im talking rin to my time"to sesshomuru surprises ahuh and jaken follwed her sesshomuru staryed dagers at them jaken stoped"i..im sorry mi'lord but yu hit rin-chan i can not stay with you" and with that they left him they left sesshomuru al alone to weep in his own stupiedness little didhe know someone was watching him

--

who could it be are mistry demoness or sesshomuru so called ex-lover find out after you review


	8. INPOTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**VERY INPORTANT NOTE:**

**HI ITS ME AGIN ANYWAY THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER.1 NOTE I MIGHT BE DELETING THIS STORY OR UPDATEING CHAPTER 7.2 NOTE I WILL BE DELETING INUYASHA FUDEL ERA MUSICAL. 3 NOTE PLEASE GO TO MY HOW PAGE THERE IS A POLL ****YOU HAVE TO VOTE!**** 4 NOTE KIKYO HATER WILL BE ALLOWED FROM THIS CHAPTER ON. 2 MORE NOTES OK. 5 NOTE ****THIS ONE IS A VERY INPORTANT WARNING:THERE WILL BE LEAMONES FROM HERE ON OUT AND BLOOD LOTS OF BLOOD****.6 AND LAST NOTE I AM NOT A AYAME HATER I LIKE AYAME SO PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME.THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS DONT FORGET TO VOTE.VOTEING WILL BE CLOSED ON OUTBER THE FIRST SO YOU HAVE LOTS OF TIME THANK YOU AND BYE**

**ALSO RIN WILL BE HURT IN THE NASTY WHY POSSBLE BYE THE ONE PERSON YOU NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE POSSIBLE...DUN DUN DUN THE FASTER U VOTE THE FAST YOULLL READ**


	9. could he did he love me

As kagome walked along rin in her hands who had passed out from crying so hard.Kagome was so angered with sesshomuru that she wanted to purrife him at the spot but with rin there she didnt want to but also...she didnt want to because...she didnt want to hurt him she was starting to love sesshomurur weather she liked it or not.She sighed and put rin on ahuh back she truned to them and said "ahuh i will be back please be sure to take care of rin"not wating for a reply she walked along knowing rin was safe in there hand.She had to see him..she had to tell him..she had to know...did..could sesshomuru love her

**VERY VERY VERY SHORT I KNOW BUT REVIEW I THINK IT WAS GOOD HEHE BUT UR OPININ IS WHAT I CARE ABOUT**


	10. i cant love a human im sorry

LAST TIME

--

_kagome had to know could he...did he love her_

_--_

As sesshomaru set there to think of his own stupied he...for the first time in his life felt sadness...rin...poor little rin as if she hadnt went throught enough but wat really got him was...kagome.The look on her face was sadness why would she feel that but also what she said to him keep playing in his mind.Did rin really think of him as a father.He puched a tree causeing it to fall over and his knuckles to bleed.He growled in frustaion he was becomeing as stupied as his half brother...he let two wonderful thing slip right out of his hand...kagome and rin.Then the sent...the sent of jasminds filled his nose he knew it could only be one pperson...kagome.He turned his head to see the most beutiful thing he has ever seen kagome with the sun shining on her peach skin he could almost gasp at the way she looked...ALMOST but being him he didnt.

She walked up to him ever so slowly as in deeo thought or unsure of what to do she reached out for his hand she stiffened aas if waiting for him do do something when he didnt she..licked the wound now this...this got sesshmaru he had to gasp why would a human hep him she backed away her eyes to the ground the she looked up stright into his eye..gold with baby blue.Oh how he loved thoses eyes of her imagin how wonderful his pups would look.After a moment of slince kagome broke it with a question sesshomaru was not pepared for she looked stright into his eyes and asked..."sesshomaru d-do u love me".Now to say sesshomuar was shocked was a understatment.His hands began to sweat he felt light headed he knees were shaking..thoe looking at him u couldnt tell he felt faint but with the streanght he felt he had left he looked her stright in the eye and said...

"no you are a lowly human i shall not have nothing to do with filty humans such as your self"sesshomaru lied he knew he loved kagome but he couldnt risk it he was scared.He couldnt risk it agin he fell in love and she ended up dead or so he thought turns out she was alive only she had been turned human and he revesed to show he cared about her in public alll because of his reputaion

Kagome looked at him shoked and dumfounded she wanted to cry..she wanted to run ..she wanted to NEVER shee his face agin..but also she wanted him to love her...then un willily tears fall and she fell to her kness crying.Once agin she had fallin for a guy she could never have.Sesshomaru looked down at the girl who was now on the ground crying oh how he wanted to confort her he really did..but he was afried afried to reject her and let he get killed just like the other one did. he quickly turned and walked away he couldnt take it anymore..under his breath so no one could hear he said "i love you kagome" and then was gone

so how u think ooh clmax right there u thought i was going to let it be easy well HA u were wroung hahah anyway review

kagome:oh sesshomaur i didnt know you loved befor

sesshomaru:hm yes she was wonderful preety smart (goes on and on)

kagome:(gets jelous) why you (pulls out arow)

sesshomaur:now now dont you want to use that one a clay -pot of inuytahsa bitch

kasgome:hmmm yes i do

kikyo:reincartion i adives you not do this i might have to (is shot with an arrow) AHHH

kagome: oh yea this is awsome (keeps chaseing kikyo)

me: (just came back and is eating a doughnut) yo sess what going on

sesshomaru:(twiches) dont call me a nickname (trys to kill me)

me:AHHH IM SORRY


End file.
